


It's been an honour, Spider-Man.

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: >:''(, Dead Peter Parker, Gen, Get me out of here, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Good Peter, Guilty Tony Stark, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, If You Squint - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Ned Leeds, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men, Worried Ned Leeds, and patience, but could be read as Interwebz or not, cause men is a lttle sexist, hahaha, having the timw of my life, help me, i cant actually contol myself, i killed him again, idrc, minor ned/peter, ngl, or heroes, please kill e, the quarentine has diminished my will to live, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter's dying. He can feel it.So, in desperation, he calls Ned, wanting to hear someone's voice.*-*Aka, Coney Island fight, but Peter is dying, and Ned talks him down.*-*Aka oh look, I killed him again
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	It's been an honour, Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> YeEt.

“I’m trying to save you!” he yelled desperately, hoping against hope his strained voice would be louder than the deafening sounds of the malfunctioning wingsuit, and destruction surrounding the two.

In return, the Vulture – Toomes – his girlfriends dad – just cut the web with his wings, ignoring the protests of the teenager in front of him. As he attempted to fly away, the sparks increased, signaling that it was about to explode.

His Spidey-Sense yelled, and he ducked his head as Toomes into the sand, the tech he had in his talons, and the malfunctioning suit causing fire to flicker intensely.

_He was gonna die._

_I can’t let Liz’ dad die._

“N-No!”

He sprinted through the flames, shielding his face, as he searched for Toomes.

Seconds later, Peter was carrying the Vulture across Coney Island, dropping the man on the sand and collapsing beside him.

* * *

Peter sat on top of a roller-coaster, hidden from view, as he watched Happy and the damage control team review the damage and take the Vulture into custody.

Suddenly, Peter doubled over from his sitting position, coughing his guts out. However, instead of clear, maybe slightly discolored saliva, dark blood spilled from his mouth, dripping onto his chin.

He unzipped his hoodie, his breath quickening upon seeing the growing, dark red patch on his stomach, and grabbed Flash’s phone from the inside.

He knew exactly who he needed to call.

“Peter? Oh my god, are you okay? I saw the plane crash, and Mr. Happy is calling me and asking me where you ar-“

“Ned.”

Ned knew that tone. That was Peter’s I-need-you-to-listen-something-importants-going-down tone.

“Ned, the Vulture, he uh- he cr-“ another round of coughing blood interrupted is explanation, “he c-crushed me with a building, and then I crashed the plane, and we f-fought and he,” more coughing, “he dug talons into my chest. Right now, I’m coughing up blood. Help me.”

“Peter, are you okay? Oh my god, we have to call Mr. Stark-“

“No Ned. He hates me. Besides, I don’t think I’m gonna have long left. I just—just wanted to hear your voice,” he whispered into the phone, tears springing in his eyes.

“Peter, Peter don’t say that. You’re gonna be okay.”

He breathed out a laugh humorlessly, unable to create any more, “there’s a, there’s a will. Under my bed. And notes in case this type of thing ever happened. It’ll be alright dude.”

Ned swiped at his face, “Don’t talk like that dude. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Please Ned,” he whispered, desperate, “Please.”

From the little description Peter gave him from his injuries, Ned knew even if he did call Mr. Stark, he would never get there in time, Iron Man or not. He decided that it would be better to let his best friend drift off feeling calm, and loved, instead of knowing he was causing his friend pain.

So, Ned did what any good Guy In The Chair would do.

He put on a mask. And made sure Peter felt calm.

“I promise, Peter. I promise.”

Peter breathed in relief, letting his head fall back onto the bar being him.

“Please. Talk to me about something,” the hero muttered.

“A Star Wars theory?” Peter hummed in agreement.

“Throughout the entirety of the prequel trilogy, we are given undeniable evidence that Jar Jar Binks is actually a Sith Lord in disguise-“

Peter let the sound of Ned’s voice wash over him, trying to pay attention but feeling himself dissociating sometimes.

About half way through all the evidence, Ned heard Peter gasp.

“Ned. Ned.” He cried, tears evident in his voice, “My Spider-Sense. I can feel it happening.”

Ned felt a couple of tears slide down his face.

“Shh. It’s okay, Pete. Let go.”

Peter closed his eyes.

“It’s been an honour, Spider-Man.”

He smiled.

* * *

“Listen Happy, I just need to talk to Peter. Where is Peter?” Tony was practically yelling through the phone.

“Tony, Tony, calm down. He took off. We have p-“

He was cut off by one of the workers pointing to the roller-coaster and yelling “What the hell is that?!”

“Happy, what’s happening?”

Happy watched as the figure tilted from the top, and fell off, falling a good few feet. It was a blur of red and blue and…

Spider-Man.

“Tony, get here now,” he said hurriedly, before ending the call and running to – what he thought was – Peter.

It was definitely Peter, but Happy wasn’t sure he would’ve recognized him at first. The boy was laying on his side, so Happy gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto his back.

Tears pricked his eyes when he saw his face.

He looked awful, covered in dirt and soot. Blood was dripping from his mouth onto his chin, and the same awful substance covered his chest, and head, matting his hair.

“Peter?” he whispered.

 _No response_.

Happy fingers traced Peters neck, and pressed down to find a pulse.

 _No pulse_.

“No, no no no no.”

The sound of the Iron Man suit registered after a while in Happy’s head, he was in kind of a daze.

The suit retracted, and Tony knelt down beside his employee – beside his friend.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s dead, Tony.”

* * *

Ned was fucking furious. He had Tony Stark in his living room. Normally, he would be ecstatic that his childhood idol was talking to him, let alone in his living room, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 _Peter was dead_.

If Mr. Stark hadn’t taken the suit, Peter could’ve called for help, or his AI – uh, Karen – would’ve helped him.

_And now his best friend is dead._

Tony had asked his mother if he could talk to Ned alone, so now Tony Stark was in his bedroom.

“Mr. Leeds-“

Ned held a hand up to silence him.

“If you’re gonna tell me Peter was Spider-Man, I already knew.”

Tony wrung his hands together, “Yeah, well, Peter was recently in an altercation with a Villain called the Vulture. Unfortunately, he didn’t make it out alive.”

Ned sighed. “I know that too. He called me,” The billionaires head shot up, “He knew he was dying. He wanted me to talk him down while he died. I listened to him dying.”

Tears were spilling down his face again. Ned thought he’d been doing that quite a lot recently.

“He died with the thought that he failed you. He thought you hated him, so he wouldn’t call for help. And if you hadn’t taken away his suit-“

His own sobs cut him off.

“I know. I regret it so much. I- I loved him.”

He sniffed, “I know you did, Mr. Stark. I loved him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you go see a video on the Darth Jar Jar theory, I would recommend 'Darth Jar Jar' by Supercarlinbrothers.
> 
> Also, it was my birthday yesterday :))))


End file.
